Road Kamelot
Road Kamelot is one of the top monsters in the Tower of the Fallen City in the Fallen City series. She is the oldest Noah and really sadistic. Road is currently Allen's mistress. She is also a character from the manga/anime series, D.Gray-Man. Appearance and Personality Appearance Despite being the one of the oldest members of the Noah, Road looks to be somewhere in her early to mid-teens. She is typically seen wearing dresses in a punk-gothic lolita style, though she has been seen several times in her school uniform. She has purple-blue hair spiked up in a punk style and dark eyes, which become the typical Noah-amber when she is in her Noah form (a form she is in more often than her human form). When not in her Noah form, her skin is quite pale. Recently, she has taken to using a doll form, allowing for her to be easily concealed and carried by an ally. While in this form, she retains her abilities and can still speak and move, and she somewhat resembles her typical self, with spiky hair and a short dress. Personality Road has a colorful personality, ranging from playful and sweet to sadistic and secretive. She does, however, always behave in a mock-childish manner, despite the fact that she is at least thirty-five years old. She can be extremely affectionate, cherishing her family, particularly those of the Noah Family, above all else. She has a childlike need to be entertained at all times, usually by the Millennium Earl or Lero and occasionally by Tyki Mikk as well. She maintains a deep fondness for Allen Walker, kissing him and comforting him on two separate occasions. She's also extremely protective of those she cares for, willing to endanger her own life to keep them safe. Despite this, she has also shown signs of sadism and seems to enjoy the suffering of others. She has tortured multiple people, including stabbing Allen's left eye with her candles, killing an Akuma subordinate just to anger him, and nailing Miranda's hands to a clock. Road also detests normal humans, which she considers to be below herself. Even more dangerous is when Road's affection can range into possessiveness, eliciting a sadistic response when someone harms those that she cares for. This is best illustrated by her rage after Allen attempted to exorcise the Noah from Tyki Mikk; despite her affection for Allen, she chose to punish him first by attempting to break his friend's mind, and then by urging Allen to kill him. Back Story Much of Road's past remains a mystery, foremost being her true age. She became a Noah at least thirty-five years ago, the time during which she met the mysterious fourteenth Noah, Nea, as well as the current Bookman, who was allied to the Noah clan. When Nea betrayed the Noah clan and began to kill the other Noah in an attempt to become the next Millennium Earl, Road was the only one besides the current Millennium Earl to survive. As the Noah began to be reborn into the current generation, one of the newly-awoken Noah, Sheril Kamelot adopted her as his daughter. Through this adoption, she also became the niece of another Noah, Tyki Mikk. As part of the attempt to maintain a normal facade, Road began to attend a local school, despite being the oldest of the Noah. Storyline History Fallen City Road tortures Allen for eighteen months, but cannot break him. After some frustrated thinking, she comes up with an idea. Road cuts off Allen's wings to weaken him. Shortly after that, Allen fell ill. Panicked, Road takes him to Tyki. Her uncle takes out what little wing Allen had left in his wound. Road continues to torment Allen, but can't break him at the stage that she wants him at. One day out of anger, she drags Allen down to the basement to show him the angel graveyard filled with angels who were broken beyond repair. She leaves him down there to break him psychologically. Afterwards, Road drags him back out. Weeping Angel Road only appears in Allen's nightmares to torment him. Nephilim Road doesn't appear until the season finale to recapture Allen and Ophelia while they are in the abandoned hospital. We Live a Dying Dream Road has recaptured Allen and is angry at him for being holed up with Ophelia. Initially, she wanted to feed Ophelia to the city angels. Jasdevi manage to talk Road into letting the angel be their new toy in Paradise. She agrees but only if they rape her in front of him. Road then forces Allen to watch as Ophelia is raped and beaten. She wouldn't even let him go over to her afterwards. Road later taunts her angel pet with a catatonic Ophelia. Shortly afterwards, Road talks to Tyki about a little surgery to perform on Allen. The doctor agrees and gives her "Aizen". Road tracks down Allen and put the parasite, "Aizen", into him via his penis to make him more of her personal sex slave. Afterwards, she threatens the lives of Allen's escape crew scattered out in the city to make him behave. Judas Road fonds over Allen as she waits for Aizen to slowly take over his mind and body. She kisses her angel on the lips and lets her hand run over his body. She begins her "training" with Allen. Road has him stripped naked, bound, and gagged to a chair. She fondles on him to get him erect, teasing him and denying him any pleasure. To add insult to injury, she abandons him after asking him badly he wants to fuck him. Road later puts Allen into the floor show for Paradise puts on. She sits in the audience as he is forced to rape Ophelia and several other angels on stage. After the show, Road takes him back to her chamber and performs oral sex on him. Afterwards, she leaves the room to fetch her "kit". Road then process to sexually tease and torment Allen all while beginning his "training". War Stories Road continues to sexually tease and torment Allen in his "training". It is revealed she was the one who took him from the battlefield after the Great Crash. Red Bones Road is still tormenting Allen and trying to break him into her sex slave. She puts him through more and more each day. Bullet with Butterfly Wings Road whips Allen like she normally does. She starts to notice that Aizen is taking over her pet when Allen begins to enjoy being whipped. When she tries to make him beg it, he refuses and she leaves him changed up. Then, Road gets Allen a collar and takes him for a walk around the Tower on a leash. She is now looking for a way to speed up the process with Aizen. Road ups the antie with more kinks with Allen to break him further. When she hears rumors about the End of Days coming, she goes to Tyki for answers. He doesn't give her much but she's still excited for what's coming next. Relationships Allen Walker Main Article: Allen Walker Allen is her pet. Just like in the manga and anime, she loves Allen. Road wants to break him into her ideal angel pet and use him for her more "adult" games. Tyki Mikk Main Article: Tyki Mikk Tyki is Road's uncle. Just like in the manga and anime, they are really close. She even turns to him when Allen is in need of medical care. He even observed her putting "Aizen" inside of Allen via his genitals. Jasdevi Main Article: Jasdevi Jasdevi annoy her, but Road puts up with them. She lets them rape and torture Ophelia in front of Allen as her way to punish the angels for escaping. Trivia * Road likes making fun of Akuma, pranks, candy (she also notes that Timcanpy looks like he would be tasty), Allen and the Earl, and she dislikes humans. * Why does Road change into various forms? ( Hoshino Interview ) “In short, Road’s dream shapes Road’s current outer appearance. That’s why she can easily turn into a doll. Road’s current form is just the appearance that she likes most. It’s the appearance of the girl she wants to be – it’s connected to her inner self. She can’t freely shapeshift into anything like the way Lulu Bell can. For example, I think it’s impossible for Road to turn into an animal that’s completely different from her inner self.” Source * Basic Infomation: http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/Road_Kamelot Category:Characters Category:Tower Residents Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Monster Category:Antagonists Category:Noah Category:Non-Human